five_nights_at_freddys_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Toy Bonnie is perhaps the most different from the base model compared to the other new animatronics. He is colored a bright, shiny blue, with mauve eyelids, and more rounded features. He also sports long lashes, eyebrows, and red cheeks, similar to a ventriloquist dummy. Like the other redesigns, he has a much smoother texture than the older animatronics, and is obviously more modern looking, including multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric cover of the original animatronics. Toy Bonnie also has a red bow tie, freckles, buck teeth, and large green eyes. His ears appear articulated and as if he can move them freely. He carries a guitar onstage, like the original Bonnie, which appears to be orange and yellow, as seen on the poster in the Office. He now appears to say "Let's Rock!" on the posters. Unlike the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is never seen with his endoskeleton eyes. Behavior Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics. His first move is to Party Room 3, where he is seen holding his guitar. After that, he moves to Party Room 4, and stares into the camera, without his guitar. Toy Bonnie proceeds to Party Room 2, crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks inside of the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Mask before Bonnie appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the office lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room before vanishing. However, failing to equip the mask on time, then raising and lowering the monitor, will result Toy Bonnie killing the player. Trivia * Toy Bonnie has an eyeless screen that can appear upon the starting of the game and or death. * Toy Bonnie is one of the only animatronics to never reveal its endoskeleton eyes. *Unless you count the eyeless death screen * Toy Bonnie appears to have size changing pupils, that change sizes as he proceeds to you. This has led many people to believe that he is actually alive. But it is not yet confirmed why this occurs. * Toy Bonnie has his own desk plushy, which is a Toy Bonnie Figurine holding a guitar. * Toy Bonnie appears to gain and lose his guitar as he roams throughout the pizzeria, it is unknown why he does this, but most speculate it is an error. * Toy Bonnie appears to be the most different animatronic from his original counterpart. Being totally recolored and redesigned. * Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic to step into the office infront of the player, whilst there wearing the mask, and slide back into the vents. It is unknown why he is the only animatronic to do this, but most speculate that Scott was running low on time and only got the chance to implement this feature for one animatronic. Yet it still remains unknown if this theory is correct why he favored to Toy Bonnie to do it. Gallery